In many applications with semiconductor components for emitting or detecting electromagnetic radiation, additional optical devices are used for shaping said electromagnetic radiation. Significant losses of radiation intensity often occur in this case on account of reflections between the semiconductor component and the optical device. This relates in particular to reflections at interfaces between the semiconductor component and the optical device.
In order to avoid such reflections to the greatest possible extent, it is important for the optical device to be optically connected as well as possible to the semiconductor component, for which purpose it is necessary to avoid in particular large jumps in refractive index along the beam path. It is known to use gels having a correspondingly adapted refractive index for this purpose, said gels filling interspaces between the semiconductor component and the optical device along the beam path.
One disadvantage when using such gels is that a special manufacturing technology using a special metering installation is necessary for the application of a gel, which causes a significant additional technical effort. Moreover, gels can easily be deformed irreversibly and are thus suitable only to a limited extent for many non-static applications wherein mechanical strain on the component such as vibrations may occur.